


Catching a Break

by fictionalfaerie



Series: Collisions [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Newt doesn't like bullies either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfaerie/pseuds/fictionalfaerie
Summary: Take Steve Rogers, mix in some bullies and a stray kneazle, stir in some well intentioned Scamander, and what do you get?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after I dove headfirst into the Kink Meme and it’s pages and pages of prompts. I filled up roughly fifteen pages in a notebook with prompts I was interested in tackling, and have slowly been working bits and pieces out on various ones. 
> 
> The prompt for this one boiled down to, “Newt interacting with a sickly pre-serum 6 year old Steve Rogers?” and I grabbed it and ran with it. It’s set a couple of years after the movie, given that the book’s out and being revised for a new edition already, which means that Steve’s a bit older than the prompt requested (roughly 11, it seems? Although I must admit I wrote him thinking 8-ish, I should have double checked my timelines, so I had to go tweak it after realizing that!)~
> 
> Original Prompt can be found at:  
> https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=939723#cmt939723
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this! There’s a sequel with Erskine and Steve halfway written already, and a third with a few notes jotted down with musing on the Winter Soldier, Hydra, and the Imperius curse…

The meeting with MACUSA had gone dreadfully, as he’d rather expected. Almost all of the meetings with them lately had gone poorly. He wasn’t sure why they were so insistent on having these meetings to discuss regulation reform with him when they scoffed at most of his input. He’d developed a bit of a routine to calm himself down after the meetings which involved leaving the building completely, grabbing a cup of tea at the one little shop that made a decent enough cup, and heading to the park to work on the revisions he’d started planning for the next edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. 

After his surprising success, he’d found himself in high enough demand to keep him busy. He’d had meetings with almost all of the larger government agencies around the world, signings on six continents, and speaking invitations at more venues than he could imagine. It left very little time for working on his writing, which was a bit of a shame given that he’d been given the go ahead to start working on a newer addition, adding things he’d cut or revising things that had made it into the book. Two sides of a coin, though, he figured. 

It was on his walk from the shop to the park, just as he was beginning to mull over that problematic section on beasts versus beings, that he heard the yowling. 

He followed it, unable to ignore the sound of an animal in pain. 

Two blocks away from where he’d been, the sound of voices joined in. They all sounded rather young, one in significant pain, the rest laughing meanly. 

Newt readied his wand as he got closer, stepping into the alley that seemed to be the source of the sounds, and almost growled at what he saw. 

Cowering against a wall was a kneazle, perhaps not a pureblood kneazle, but definitely a kneazle. It was terrified and certainly looked to be in some pain. In front of it was a group of four boys. One, the smallest of the batch, had his back to it and seemed to be attempting to take on the three larger boys single handedly in an effort to protect the wee beast. The larger three, well, Newt remembered their kind all too well. 

He straightened up a bit, drawing himself to his full height, and used his sternest voice to call out angrily, “Just what’s going on here? You three!” 

The three froze, taking him in, and took off running, skirting by him and yelling insults as they ran. It was rare that he set out to intimidate, but he’d had plenty of lessons from Theseus on scaring people when need be. Probably helped that they were children. 

The remaining boy glared at him, spitting out a mouth full of blood as he did so. “I had it under control.” 

“I’m sure you did,” Newt answered, moving closer. He let his posture go, immediately trying to relax back into a non-threatening stance. “I just thought that the sooner they left, the sooner we could see to getting our friend there some help.” 

The boy tensed, looking between Newt and the kneazle. 

“You’re not gonna hurt it, are you?” he asked, shifting to hide it a bit. 

“Certainly not. The poor dear’s done nothing wrong, I’m certain of it. Just want to patch it up a bit, make sure it’s okay.” By the end of his sentence, Newt had crouched down so that he was eye level with the boy. He had a hand held out, open palm, toward the kneazle. It was inching closer to him, sniffing a bit. 

The boy seemed to consider all this for a moment before he shifted, leaning against the wall and leaving ample room for Newt to shuffle closer to the kneazle. It tensed for a second as he got close enough to touch it, but relaxed as he gently ran a hand along it’s head. He frowned as he was able to get a closer look at the poor dear. It was definitely mixed species, definitely injured, and definitely female. 

“Ah, there we go, ma’am, that’s right. Not gonna hurt you, just want to help. Nasty brats, weren’t they? Are they the ones who hurt you?” 

She let out a whine, leaning into his hand, and he hummed unhappily. She seemed to have a broken leg, or at least badly injured given the way she was avoiding putting pressure on it. Other than that, though, she was likely fine. 

The kid made a noise, startling him as he realized that he was still there, glaring at him and watching the proceedings. Newt was pleased to realize that the boy was ready to jump Newt to protect the kneazle again. He was less pleased to see the kid trying to inconspicuously rub a thick mixture of snot and blood away from his nose on the back of his sleeve, and wincing as his arm touched his face. 

He shifted his focus to the boy, taking in his tiny frame. If he hadn’t spoken with him, he’d guess the kid was maybe seven or eight, but he sounded a bit older and definitely carried himself with the air of an older child. 

“Thank you for protecting her,” Newt told him, smiling, “I’m sorry that they tried to hurt you, too.” 

“S’nothin’. They do it all the time. Jerks. Usually Buck’s with me and he helps me give ‘em what for.” 

“Buck sounds like a good friend to have,” Newt replied. “My names Newt. What’s yours?” 

The kid eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then relented, “Steve.” 

“Steve. Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Steve. Do you mind if I take a glance at what they’ve done to you, make sure you’re in one piece, too? I’d feel dreadful if you were more hurt than you realized.” 

He’d tried to word it so that it seemed as though he agreed that the boy did indeed ‘have it under control’, as he’d argued at the beginning, but it was possible he’d failed, given the glare Steve gave him. After a few long seconds, though, the kid shuffled forward. 

Newt pulled out a handkerchief, rubbing gently at his face to get it clean. The nose was surely broken, causing him to frown. That certainly wouldn’t do. He moved from the face to the hands, looking over his knuckles, pleased to see nothing more than broken skin from the punches he’d gotten in. 

“Did they kick you anywhere, or land any punches? Your ribs, stomach?” 

“Jus’ my arm,” Steve answered, holding it out when Newt moved to check it. 

Newt had assumed the wince while wiping his face was in relation to his nose, but the upon checking the arm, he found it tender. Steve flinched as Newt eased the sleeve up. “Might be fractured,” he muttered, running a hand along it. 

Steve groaned at the statement, and groaned again when Newt asked if he can take him to the hospital. 

“It’ll be fine, Ma’ll patch it up or somethin’,” Steve answered, pulling his arm back and moving away to lean against the wall again. “I’ve had worse, and probably will again.” 

Newt frowned at that, but instead of arguing, looked the boy over. Whatever age he may have been, he was certainly small for it. It was likely that he was the sort that was ill often, given how frail he looked. The neighborhood wasn’t great, and it was a safe bet that Steve was from nearby if he encountered the boys often enough to be so flippant about their run-in, so it was also likely that his mother couldn’t afford a hospital visit for a son’s roughhousing, however well intentioned it may have been. 

Newt considered his options for a moment before sighing. May as well. Even if it went poorly, the chances of someone believing the boy and running with the information were slim to none.

“Steve, if I tell you a secret, do you suppose you could keep it for me?” he asked. 

Steve eyed him suspiciously, “What kinda secret?” 

“I’m going to take care of this cat. She’s got a broken leg, and I’m going to heal it. Using magic.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, but paused when Newt pulled his wand out. Watching out of the corner of his eye, he could see Steve paying close attention as Newt set about healing the kneazle. He leaned in a bit to watch as Newt murmured his spells and ran his wand tip along the kneazle’s leg. After a moment, the kneazle tested her leg, and then purred loudly, butting her head into Newt’s knee affectionately. 

“Steve, would you like me to help you? I can heal your arm and your nose, both. Just like her leg.” 

There was a moment of silence as he contemplated, eyes wide and focused on Newt’s wand. “How’d you learn all that?” 

“I went to a special, magical school. I learned that particular bit because I work with injured animals often, so I made it a point to figure out how to use healing magic,” Newt answered, focusing entirely on Steve. 

Steve’s eyes were huge, but after a few moments he shrugged and asked, “Does it hurt?” 

“Not at all. Tingles a bit. Has your arm ever fallen asleep? It feels a bit like that, but without the prickly waking up bit.” 

Newt watched Steve consider it, and then grinned as the boy finally nodded, stepping forward and holding his arm out a bit. 

Newt was careful with his arm, going slower than usual to make sure there was no room for error. When he’d finished, Steve looked up at him with delighted eyes. 

“It doesn’t even hurt anymore,” he whispered, stepping back and prodding at it with his other hand. 

“Would you like me to take care of that nose, as well?” Newt asked, smiling at him. 

Steve nodded, eagerly, seeming much more keen as he came forward that time. Newt was just as careful, and as he finished up the nose, he caught Steve’s hand, taking care of the knuckles on it. With a pause, Steve held up the other hand for those knuckles as well. Newt chuckled, repairing the skin easily. 

“Does that take care of everything?” Newt asked, “Anything I’ve missed?” 

Steve shook his head, “‘S’everything.” 

“Marvelous!” Newt exclaimed, stepping back and straightening up. “Now, Steve, you must remember to keep this a secret.” 

Steve nodded fervently at him, “Yessir. Thank you, sir!” 

Newt winked at him, “If you’re quite alright, I really must be on my way.” 

“‘M’fine! Thank you, sir!” 

Newt beamed at him, “Thank _you_ , Steve, for helping someone out when there was nothing in it for you. There's something very special about that, about you.” 

As if on cue, the kneazle slinked around Newt’s legs, glaring up at him as if in a challenge of some sort. 

“Are you coming with me, then, lovely?” he asked her. Without hesitation, she jumped up, landing awkwardly on his shoulders. He could hear Steve holding back a laugh as he watched Newt settle the kneazle down so that they’d both be comfortable. 

After a moment’s consideration, Newt realized he’d completely calmed down from the frustrated state he’d been in after his morning meeting. With a bit of a grin toward Steve, Newt decided to show off once more, Apparating away and back to the apartment he was staying in so that he could get started on getting the kneazle settled in. The look of wonder on Steve’s face would stay with Newt for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Faerieishee - general tumblr, hectic and fannish  
> Fictionalfaerie - writing tumblr, very dusty but I’m in the midst of revamping my tumblr(s) and hope to have it up and running soon
> 
> Prompts are always welcome and I’m also seeking someone who’d be interested in some beta/edit work and in chatting over ideas and helping me through tricky spots. If you’re interested in leaving a prompt or working together, give a yell to either Tumblr!


End file.
